


We’ll Always Be Here For You

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman- All Media Types
Genre: Caring Steve Rogers, Caring Tony Stark, College Student Peter Parker, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Peter Parker centric, Peter’s an emotional little bean, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter, Steve and Tony are awesome dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter feels lonely and misses his dad and pops. When he has an emotional breakdown, he goes home, wanting to see and be with his parents.





	We’ll Always Be Here For You

Peter had just finished his classes for the day and was now back in his dorm room at college. It was almost the weekend and he just remembered that he had Spring Break for the next 2 weeks. It had been hectic but not as bad as the other ones. He entered his room, put his backpack down on the bed and went to the kitchen to grab himself a snack. He came back out and sat down on the living room couch and decided to watch some tv. He looked around the room and realized just how lonely he was. The feeling was unsettling in his stomach. He didn’t have his parents near him, who were always there for him whenever he needed them. They weren’t there with him so he could crack jokes and make fun of how much of a cheesy couple they were. He missed his pop’s cooking. He missed going down in the lab with his dad while they tinkered and thought of new things to build. He missed both of them fretting over him, even though he hated to worry them, but he loved the way they cared so much about him. He missed cuddling up with his whole family on movie nights. He missed having his uncles tease him and mess with him. He missed his whole family, but mostly his dad and pops so much but he knew he was being childish. He’s only been away for a month and a half. Most kids are away for almost a year before they see their parents. 

He didn’t notice when he started to cry until he felt a tear drop land on his hand. He quickly wiped his eyes scolding himself that he was crying for no reason. He cleaned up, washed the dishes, and went into his room to change. He then decided to go to bed early knowing that he had a full 2 weeks to get all of his homework and projects done. 

________

The next morning Peter woke up at 9:00am. He decided that he was going to visit his parents and not tell them that he was coming. He wanted to surprise them even though he knew that it would be so emotional and that they would all probably end up as a crying mess, but it was still worth. Peter packed the last of his things before he headed out to put everything in his car. He handed his dorm key to his dorm advisor and walked back out to his car. He got into the car and started to drive home, the place that he missed the most. 

________

Tony and Steve were both at the compound looking over a case file that they were trying to solve. It was about Red Skull. Everyone else was out of the compound doing what they needed. It was a relaxing day since there were no danger around the world to worry about. 

“So what do you think will be his next plan?” Tony asked. 

“No idea. He’s really unpredictable to begin with. He would be planning for anything and we should be prepared for the worse.” Steve said. 

“Hmm true. Got any plans for the rest of the day?” Tony said. 

Steve sighed and shook his head and then said, “we still have to look over those files.” 

Tony groaned and looked over to the stack of files said, “I hate doing files.”

Steve laughed and gave a peck to Tony’s lips and said “you and me both babe, you and me both.” 

Tony chuckled before grabbing one and starting to see what they had left to do. 

_______

Peter had finally arrived at the compound. He went back to the trunk and took out his stuff that he had brought. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and blinked back the tears. He wasn’t going to cry. He was home now. He was home where his parents were. He composed himself, wiping at his eyes and started to walk towards the door. He opened the door and heard the familiar voice of the A.I. 

“Welcome home Peter.” Jarvis said. 

“Hey J, thanks. Where are dad and pops?” he asked the A.I. 

“They are both in the lab, discussing case files. Would you like me to take you there?” Jarvis asked. 

“Yeah, thanks J.” Peter said. 

When the doors to the elevator opened, Peter stepped out with his bags. He could hear his parents talking about something. He started to walk towards the area where his dad had all of his monitors set up. When he saw them, their backs were towards him. He was thankful that Jarvis hadn’t said anything about his arrival. 

He watched them for a moment before listening to his dad and papa discuss. 

“Okay so according to this case it says that he got out 3 years ago and ever since then he hasn’t been found.” he heard his dad say. 

“And it also says that he was last seen at a nearby park before he disappeared and that he was carrying a black case. What do you think would be in it?” Steve said. 

Tony thought about it before saying “it could be anything. We don’t know where he got it from or how dangerous it might be. For all we know it could-“ and he was about to keep talking but got cut off when he heard a voice. 

“Dad? Pops?” Peter said, his voice cracking a bit. 

Steve and Tony both turned around at the voice of their son and were surprised to see him standing there. 

“Petey!” Tony said in surprise and before Peter knew it, he was running towards both of them and hugging his dad while the tears started to spill.

Tony hugged his son back tight and Steve also joined the hug. They both exchanged worrying looks before they started to console their son. 

“Hey kiddo, it’s okay. What’s with the tears buddy?” Steve said with worry.

Peter just cried. He couldn’t believe that he was finally back home with the two people he missed and loved the most. He wiped his tears before getting out of his dad’s grip and turning to his pops and hugging him burying himself in his chest before the tears started to fall again.

Steve rubbed his son’s back, murmuring reassurances while Tony ran a hand through Peter’s hair knowing that it would calm him down. After he calmed down he looked up to his parents with a watery smile. 

“Hey chum, that was a wonderful surprise but what’s with the tears love?” Tony asked as he grabbed Peter’s hand in his and ran circles on the palm. 

Peter looked up at his parents before looking back down at his lap. “I just, I just-“ he started before biting his lips and stopping. He kinda felt the reason was now childish and stupid. 

“Hey it’s okay kiddo. You can tell us. What’s wrong bud?” Steve said as he ran his hand up and down Peter’s back to help calm him down. 

“I well, I well. After class today, I sorta had a breakdown.” Peter said. 

Tony took Peter’s face in his hands. Peter could see the worry in his dad’s eyes. 

“What happened Pete? Did someone say something wrong to you kiddo? You know you can talk to us.” Tony said. 

“Yeah, we’re always here for you bud.” Steve said. 

Peter gave them a small watery smile and nodded his head and said “yeah I know and no it wasn’t anything like that dad.” 

“You wanna tell us what’s bugging you Pete?” Tony questioned again. 

Peter bit his lip before calming himself down. He wiped his tears and started to talk. “Well I was just sitting in my room and it gets pretty lonely there sometimes and well when I was just sitting there I just started to think about you guys and everyone else and how I was surrounded by so many people. It just got so lonely dad. Like I don’t have a roommate and I haven’t made any friends yet. I even miss Ned and I just, I just missed everyone so much and loneliness was getting to me but I didn’t want to disturb you because well I’m 22 years old and I’m crying about being away from my parents and it’s just so stupid because well because it just is.” Peter said and then stopped. 

“Hey it’s okay, it’s alright kiddo. That’s okay. You were just feeling homesick, which is understandable. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to come back home if you aren’t happy at your dorm bud.” Tony said. 

“Yeah but I’m an adult and I’m crying about being away from my parents. That’s just so stupid.” Peter said. 

“Pete, kiddo. There’s nothing wrong with crying no matter how old you are or what the situation is that made you cry. It’s normal Pete and if that’s how you get everything out of you then it’s okay to cry.” Steve said. 

Peter looked up at his parents with watery eyes again. God he was being so emotional today and he didn’t know why. 

Steve seeing his son’s watery eyes, pulled him into a hug and while him and Tony rubbed his back. “Hey it’s alright Petey, just let it out baby. You’re okay and you’re with us now bud.” 

Peter sobbed his heart out. He missed this the most. The way he felt so safe, secure and protected whenever he had his parents near him. The way his parents never hated him or got tired of him for being an emotional mess. He loved them so much and he was just so happy that he was finally here with them. He didn’t feel the tightness in his chest anymore. He didn’t feel the loneliness trying to seep back into his heart. He didn’t feel the lump in his throat or the weird feeling in his stomach. He was here, with his parents and he would be here for 2 weeks. 

“You alright now chum?” Tony asked. 

Peter wiped away his remaining tears and tried to calm himself down before nodding his head. 

“You sure bud? Anything else on your mind?” Steve asked. 

“No I’m okay now. I promise.” Peter said giving them both a smile. 

Steve and Tony smiled back and gave him another hug. 

“How about you go take a nap and we’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready.” Steve said. 

Peter nodded and said “can I just sleep on the couch, please?” knowing that he would be closer to his parents.

“Sure bud, that’s fine.” Tony said. 

He looked up to his parents and said “thanks dad, thanks pops.” 

“Hey no need for that Pete. Like we said, we’re always here for you kiddo.” Steve said. Tony hummed in agreement. 

Peter nodded and then laid his head down on the pillow before wrapping the blanket around him. Tony carded a hand through Peter’s hair while Steve rubbed his leg. Peter fell asleep in a couple of minutes and Steve and Tony stayed there for a while before getting up, planting a kiss to their son’s forehead, whispering “I love yous” and then walking in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Peter let out a sigh and his heart felt content because he was finally home and with the two people he loved the most. He was glad to be back home and he was even more happy with the fact that his parents would always love him and be there for him no matter how old he got. That they would always comfort him even when he got older and his emotions got the best of him and he was happy to know that he had the love and support of the two most important people in his life.


End file.
